


Triple Chocolate Cake

by silverneko9lives0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But this is not such a story, F/M, One day there will be stories where peeping toms do have their eyes burned out of their skulls, Though there are peeping toms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Hobbit Kink Meme:</p><p>Billa has big breasts. Dwarrowdams tend not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Chocolate Cake

“Where are you three going?” Dori snapped.

Fili, Kili, and Ori looked at him as innocently as they could. Nori snorted, smirking at them where he sat. Several other dwarves were doing the same. Even Thorin smirked, rare though it was.

“Nowhere,” Kili said.

“You’re not going to spy on Billa again,” Dori snapped. “The lady needs her privacy and you’d best give it.”

“But what if orcs come?” Ori reasoned.

“Or men?” Fili added.

“Or what if there are more trolls?” Kili piped.

“Billa will be fine,” Gloin grumbled. “She’s got a healthy set of lungs on her if anything happens.”

“Besides,” Bombur sighed. “Some of you are too old to be sneaking off to spy on ladies while they bathe. Peeping Toms…”

“If ya want to see a naked lady, you get yourself a wife,” Gloin added. Dori and Bombur nodded their agreement.

“What Billa doesn’t know won’t get the lads killed,” Dwalin said. “Best of luck to ya, lads.”

“Don’t encourage them!” Dori snapped. He turned to Thorin. “Do something! They’re your nephews!” Thorin pointedly ignored Dori, engaging Bifur in a conversation in Khuzdul. “Don’t ignore me, you…you…”

The trio escaped while Dori lectured their leader.

They hid behind a few bushes and peeked out spying the only woman in the company—eyes glued to her chest.

It was simply curiosity. Dwarrowdams have enough chest to nurse their young. Their breasts were rather small. Might as well be solid muscle instead.

But then the dwarves ran into Billa and introductions were rudely forgotten as they, each in turn, stared at her chest. She yelled at them, slapped them, threatened them…she even slammed her large foot between Nori’s legs once.

And when Gandalf found out…well…everyone got a very severe lesson on why it was inappropriate to stare at a lady’s chest so often. It was best not to relive it.

That promptly got them to stop staring at her so much. And the occasional lewd comment when Billa was around (or Gandalf…no one wanted to endure that again.)

It stopped the elders, but not Ori, Fili, and Kili. The boys knew not to bring up their little tryst around Billa, lest they want a kick in the jewels themselves.

Gooseflesh covered her skin. Wet curls stuck to her back, trailing water down her hips to meet the water that covered her lower half well enough.

And while it’d be nice to see the whole woman before them, they were satisfied to keep their eyes glued to the bulbous breasts and perky nipples. Billa’s head snapped up and the boys ducked. Kili pressed his hands between his legs, blushing.

“Again?” Fili asked.

Ori groaned. “Mahal, Kili, a little control!”

“I can’t help it,” he whined. “It’s just…Billa…I mean…Billa…”

That somehow made sense to the other two Dwarves. Billa was quite amazingly built. And smart. And funny. And pretty.  
Well, they weren’t the only ones with a crush! Ask any of the Dwarves and they’d admit to it…or at least to jacking off thinking of her.

“We should get back before she realizes we’re here,” Fili said.

Ori stood. “Agreed.”

“But…” Kili glanced at his hands.

“Oh for goodness sake, Kili, go find a tree to hide behind and wank,” Fili snapped. “We’ll see you at camp.”

Kili stood wobbly and approached a tree, groaning.

What? It hurt walking while dealing with an erection sometimes.

“Kili?”

Kili froze and turned around. “Billa,” he said, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. “Sorry. I just…needed to…did you enjoy the bath?”

Billa sneezed. “Too cold for my liking. Everything okay? You look a little red.”

Kili’s cock twitched. He prayed she didn’t notice it bulging out. “Yes,” he admitted. “Everything’s fine.”

“Okay,” she said. “See you back at camp.”

Kili turned away. He didn’t know what possessed him to turn back.

“Billa, can I touch them?”

Billa spun around, glaring. “Excuse me?”

Kili swallowed. “I just…can I please…touch your…breasts. Just once? I promise not to ask again—”

Billa tapped her foot. “I suppose it’s okay, since you asked nicely.” She approached Kili and took his hand in hers.

_Oh god, ogodogodogod—_

Kili’s hand squeezed through the fabric. He felt his balls tighten and a wetness beneath his clothes. Kili felt horrified. Billa blinked and glanced down.

“Really?”

“Sorry,” he dropped his hand. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“Oh, Kili…”

“I’m sorry! It’s like getting…triple chocolate cake for desert when you’re used to apples!”

“So I’m triple chocolate cake now?”

“Yes!” Kili said, grinning. Billa glared. His grin vanished. “That came out wrong.”

Billa laughed. “Go clean yourself up, Kili. And do yourself, your brother, and Ori a favor: stop watching me bathe.”


End file.
